


A speech

by WriterCookies (LewdCookies)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Graduation, Inspirational Speeches, Science Fiction, Speeches, Superheroes, non-specific setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/WriterCookies
Summary: A speech by Headmistress Amanda Kristanova, also known as the heroine “Prism”, at the Vale Academy’s 20XX graduation ceremony.





	A speech

Ladies and gentlemen, honoured students, it’s with utmost joy I welcome you all to this graduation ceremony. You all came here, to this academy, a scant four years ago, from a multitude of backgrounds, some of you already possessing a multitude of skills under your belt while others still struggled to understand and coming to terms with what powers they had gained. Regardless of being born with them or acquiring them through accidents or other means. But what is important is that throughout your stay here you have all learnt how to master and control these skills and abilities and harness them as a force for good. I am sure many of you have made bonds of friendship and camaraderie here that will be considered unbreakable. Gods know that they have been tried and tested and that they will be tried and tested even more so in the future.  
But it has also been a time that has not been without its costs and many of us have felt the pangs of loss and grief and thoughts that comes with it, all of us bear some kind of wound, both physically and mentally, from what we have gone through.  
But in the end we have all become stronger people from it, filled with a stronger purpose and an increased need to help others in need, to do good and to fight injustice, and once you all go through the gates of this academy for the last time you have all truly started going down a path to become something some may only dream off.  
A Hero.  
It is a path filled with choice, many of them hard and filled with peril, some with massive consequences. You will be hated, ridiculed, jeered by people, in some cases even hunted and persecuted. But you will also be praised, cheered, celebrated and adored by others.  
There are some among you that will chose to fight in secrecy, adopting an alternative identity and live a normal life, while others will choose to forgo that and become a public figurehead instead. Some of you will fight alone, while some will find comrades in arms. They all come with their own risks and rewards but regardless of what method you choose you must understand it is a very different path you have chosen to walk.  
Make no mistake, there are times where you will fail, people will die by your hand or through your actions, there is no way to deny or sugarcoat such a fact. But know this that failure will make you stronger. You will learn from your mistakes and through that become an ever greater person than you were before.  
So as you step through the gates of this Academy for the last time and enter the real world as a new person and start to embark on your path as a hero remember this.  
You never stand alone in the fight for freedom and justice and we will always be proud of you all.  
Thank you, and good luck.


End file.
